


like no other you can't be replaced

by blushings



Series: gift drabbles [3]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushings/pseuds/blushings
Summary: “Man.”That’s the first thing Yuto hears upon entering his apartment.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Series: gift drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540963
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	like no other you can't be replaced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jusdefraise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusdefraise/gifts).



> i just returned from a trip sooo back to my holiday drabbles! this can also be considered a bday drabble (sagittarius rights!!!). posting this unbeta-ed at 3:30am then gonna work on another wip (or sleep).
> 
> title from lazuli by beach house

“Man.”

That’s the first thing Yuto hears upon entering his apartment. After taking off his coat, one of his sweaters, his scarf, his earmuffs, his shoes, and maybe even his skin, he wanders into the kitchen to find Wooseok making a mess. 

Flour all over the counter, flour container on its side. Wooseok is scooping what he can into a measuring cup then mixing it into a bowl. He pauses though, hearing the front door open from Yuto’s entrance.

“Hey, baaabe… Don’t worry. I’ll clean.” Wooseok nervously smiles before resuming his actions.

“What are you making?” Yuta glances around their small kitchen, noticing that the mess is only reserved in the corner Wooseok is in.

“Edible cookie dough.”

“We’re getting high?”

“Not that type of edible.”

“Oh.” Yuto won’t lie; he’s a little disappointed for a moment. But hey! It’s cookie dough without salmonella so that’s good. “Do you want to order out then? And watch something?”

“Sure! Pizza and The Untamed?” Wooseok begins pouring the ingredients into a big bowl, mixer nearby.

“Pizza and The Untamed it is.”

Yuto heads into the living room to set up Netflix on their TV, clicking around to find The Untamed when he hears a loud thud from the kitchen.

“I’m okay!!” Immediately follows the thud, letting Yuto know it was Wooseok who slipped and fell.

“You need help?”

There’s a groan of struggle before Wooseok says, “Nah, I’m good. I made the mistake of just wearing socks in here.”

Ah, it makes sense. Both of them are prone to falling on their asses in their kitchen when wearing only socks because the floor tiles are just _that_ slippery. Most of the time they remember to wear their slippers. Yuto lightly taps his slippers against the floorboards.

“Be careful! I’d prefer to not drive you to the emergency room at this hour.” It wasn’t too late in the evening, but it’s cold out and Yuto is lazy by nature. (In all honesty, he would speed Wooseok to the emergency room regardless of how lazy he’s feeling or how cold it is.)

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Wooseok mumbles. The sound of utensils being used echo into the living room. Not even 15 minutes later, he wanders in with a bowl of his concoction.

Yuto clicks resume on the drama as Wooseok sits down on the couch. Wooseok leans into his boyfriend, a spoonful of cookie dough being nudged into his lips and Yuto opens his mouth to eat it. He’s pleasantly surprised by how it actually tastes like cookie dough _with_ the salmonella. Yuto informs Wooseok that it tastes good.

Wooseok smiles, eyes twinkling in a blue-ish hue from the TV screen. “I’m glad you like it.”

Yuto’s heart flutters a bit as he returns the smile. He leans closer to Wooseok, not waiting too long as the other also leans in to kiss. It’s momentary but sweet. Yutp’s chest bursts with warmth and it spreads to his neck and ears.

When Wooseok pulls back, he says, “Aw, you’re blushing.”

Yuto groans and hides his face in Wooseok’s shoulder, reddening even more. “Shut up. We’re missing the show.”

Wooseok scoffs. “It’s okay, we can rewind it.”

And while he does that, Yuto remembers something.

“I didn’t order the fucking pizza.”


End file.
